1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel encoding apparatus, and in particular to an improved channel encoding apparatus using a single concatenated encoder, which forms several subdata blocks having high data transmission rates, and encodes variable transmission rate data having high data transmission rates using a single concatenated encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of conventional mobile communication, it further provides voice services than data services to users. Accordingly, a convolutional encoder is only used in the conventional mobile communication instead of a concatenated encoder with low encoding rate.
In the case that the systems which provide multimedia services such as an IMT2000 use only a convolutional encoder, they need high signal-to-noise ratio to maintain communication quality. As a result, the communication capacity in DS/CDMA system is reduced.
Also, in the case that the data transmission rate is variable and increased, since the system is additionally composed of a concatenated encoder, the system is complicated and the hardware of base station and terminal is complicated.